The Innocence of Lily Laura Lacour
by Write All the Time
Summary: Lily Lacour is innocent. Why doesn't anyone believe that? People need to believe that. This is the story of her life and how she is innocet. Rated T for abuse. Dez/OC
1. Chapter 1: My Life My Horrible Life

Chapter 1: My Life. My Horrible, Horrible Life

**A/N: Yep, this is me with the story of Lily Lacour. Now, this chapter won't include OCs, but the next one will. So, read on, and you'll learn about Lily's innocence. **

* * *

><p>Hello there. My name is Lily Laura Lacour. Yes, I know, my initials are LLL. I've heard too many jokes about it, and they're not funny. Well, enough about the joking, let me just tell you my whole story so you can understand why you are here.<p>

I was born in London, England to a British woman named Marie Austin and an American man named Todd Lacour. I lived in England for the first two years of my life. Those were the good days before the incident. My family and I moved from England to California in the United States. San Francisco to be precise. That move was my dad's decision. He controlled my mom and forced us to move to California. Me, being innocent at the time, didn't think anything was wrong.

Constantly, in our tiny two-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment, my mom and dad fought. I remember this one time when my mom threw an irreplaceable vase on the ground, shattering it.

When I was three, late at night, my mother took me out of my crib, packed up our bags, went to an airport, and moved to Miami, Florida. Little did Mother know that my father followed us all the way to Miami. For three years, everything was fine: we went to the beach and I met some new friends including Dez.

I met my best friend, Dez Worthy when I was in kindergarten. I would usually just sit in the back of Miss Sydney's class, afraid of people who called me the British Girl. One day, this first grader came up to us during Recess and asked me what my name was.

"L-Lily Lacour," I replied shyly in my slight British accent I got from being around my mom too much

"Haha!" he teased. "You're from that big country over there!" He pointed to the east. "And you have a stupid accent!"

"Hey!" I heard a kid yell. It was Dez. "Stupid's not a nice word! And accents are cool. So are kangaroos."

"Oh, what's a little kindergartener going to do to us?" they asked.

"We just might tell the teacher," Dez replied.

"You wouldn't," hr said.

"Oh yes he would!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" the first grader exclaimed. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid."

"Thank you," I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play on the swings!" I walked over to the swings and started swinging. After a few minutes, a certain red haired boy walked up and started swinging.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "So, you _don't _think my accent's stupid?"

"No, it's really cool!" he said. "My dad went to that other country, and he showed me some videos, and there some people with accents like yours!"

"Cool!" I said. "What's your name?"

"Desmond Worthy," he replied.

"Wow, that's a lot," I said. "I'm gonna call you Dez."

"But I like my name," he protested.

"But I'm still gonna call you Dez," I said proudly.

"Fine, but nobody's gonna call me that," he said with a smirk. After that, he preferred to be called Dez, and that's what everyone called him.

Ever since that moment when Dez stood up for me, I've had a HUGE crush on him. In kindergarten, I would give him my extra cookie at lunch, and in 2nd and 3rd grade, I would sometimes give him a kiss on the cheek if he did something nice. Just some subtle ways to show that I like him.

Now, here comes the sad part. Remember how I said earlier that my father followed us. Well, one day, when I was six years old, I was playing in the playground. Me, being my curious self, I walked over to the open gate. As I walked there, I felt a pair of hands snatch me and drag me to an alley. I tried to scream, but the man had his hand over my mouth.

When we were in the alley, he said to me, "Now, Princess, let's see how strong you are."

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Are you sure you don't know me, Lily-Flower?" he asked. The only person who called me that was my mom.

"I really don't know you," I said.

"Well, I'm your dear old dad," he said. "Now, I'm going to make up for the time that Marie left me."

He started punching me everywhere. I cried my eyes out, and I tried to scream, but I couldn't. He kept punching me one after the other. The only time he would stop was when he would ask me if I wanted to give up. I didn't say anything, but he kept punching me.

About an hour later, he stopped. "Now, Princess," he said, taking out a knife. "If you tell Marie that I did this to you, you'll get what's coming to you, mmkay. You tell her that you fell down in a playground, mmkay. If you don't, I will personally see that you will die. Now, go home." He pushed me out of the alley, tears streaming down my face.

I walked the way to school to grab my bag. Miss Sydney asked me where I was for the rest of the day, and I said that I saw the open gate, and I walked out of school. She then questioned me about my bruises. I looked down and saw that there were some all on my arms and my legs. All of them were a bright purple.

"I-I tripped over a crack, and I fell on gravel," I said. "Then, I couldn't stand up, so the rocks kept going in my legs."

"Okay, well, tell your mom that you need to put some medicine on that," she said.

"I will, bye!" I said, and I walked out the door.

When I was on the bus, I sat in the back, hiding, making sure nobody looked at me. Dez sat down next to me as usual.

"Woah, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I know something's up," he said. "I can see tear tracks on your face."

I looked out the bus window, and I saw my father in a trench coat glaring at me.

"I said it was nothing, now leave me be!" I exclaimed, and I moved to the other seat.

When I got home, Mom asked me what happened. I told her, like my father said, that I fell down in the playground. She got the medicine and started cleaning me up.

Every day for a month, my father, or Todd, as I call him because he's not my father to me at least, would beat me up. This was before I ever told anybody. After that first month, I came back to school, as usual with bruises, and Dez saw me enter school.

"Lily, I know something's up," he said. "After lunch, you disappear for an hour, then come back covered in new bruises and crying your eyes out. Please tell me. I'll give you a cookie if you do."

"I'll tell you on the bus," I said in a soft voice.

On the bus, I looked out the window, and I saw that Todd wasn't there. When Dez got on, he asked, "Now, what's been going on?"

I took a deep breath, and I said in a low voice, "For about a month now, Todd has been taking me from school and beating me up."

"Who's Todd?" Dez asked.

"M-my father," I said.

"Why would your father beat you up?" he asked, surprised.

"He said that because me and Mom left him that he was going to take his anger out on me," I said. "Now, you can't tell anyone. Todd said that if I tell anyone, he was going to kill me. You have to promise that you'll keep my secret."

"I promise," he said, and we hugged.

For about 2 more months, I didn't tell anyone about it, but I finally gave in. One day, I came home completely covered in bruises. Mom questioned me about it, and I couldn't tell her a lie anymore. I broke down crying and told her everything. After that, she called the police on Todd, and they arrested him.

Mom took me to a hospital where they treated me for a broken wrist and my bruises. My whole class made me a card that said for me to get better soon. The signature that took up one whole side of the card was Dez's. He even visited me in the hospital. He was so sweet.

Dez and I were inseparable until the second grade, when we met the arrogant Austin Moon. In second grade, he was new, so our teacher told us to pair up with the new kids. Dez got paired up with Austin, and they immediately became friends, making me a third wheel. They would always hang out in the playground, leaving me to be playing by myself. After school, they would hang out, making me just stay at home, watching TV. Sometimes I would ask Dez if he wanted to hang out, but he would always say that he had plans with Austin. Sometimes, I would go home and cry because I thought he didn't care about me.

Towards the end of second grade, I said to him that I was tired of feeling like a third wheel, and that he needed to pay more attention to me because I was fragile after the incident. He immediately started paying more attention to me, and Austin, him, and I were friends. Well, I didn't really like Austin because of his arrogance and him stealing my best friend, but we got along okay.

The next year, in third grade, was when Ally Dawson and Trish Rodriguez were transferred to our school. Ally, Trish, and I were in one class while Austin and Dez were in another. Since I had no friends in that class, and because we had every class with our class, I decided to make friends with Ally and Trish. We all bonded quickly, and they became my best girl friends. I even told them about my crush on Dez. _That's _how close we were.

Now, in sophomore year in Miami High, Dez, Trish, Ally, Austin, and I are the best of friends. We even have a nickname: Team Austin. Well, we only decided on that because Austin became famous, and we all worked with the production of his famousness. Austin is, of course, the star, Ally is the songwriter, Trish is the manager, Dez is the director, and I am the designer meaning I design everything. I design what clothes Austin would wear for the music video, I design what the sets should look like, etc.

Now, that you know about my backstory, let's get on to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, I think I made Dez a little OOC in here, but eh, who cares, he's young then. I'll try to make him as IC as possible next chapter. **

**Did you like this chapter? Please tell me in a review. **

**~WATT**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Sophomore Year

Chapter 2: First Day of Sophomore Year

**A/N: So, I forgot to put who got in to the story last chapter. So, here's the list:**

**Nice Populars: Daniel James Laces, Luke Isaac Childress, Camille Dianne Hayden, Jacob Tyler Anderson**

**Mean Populars: Kate Sally Solfox, Mike Steinberg**

**Outcasts: Piper Paisley Toilestein, Jett Abunai Eve, Carter Nicholas Foley, Gwyneth Sophia Rees, Dakota Cornelius Abrams**

**Team Austin (A&A Group): Lily Laura Lacour (ME!), Emma Lauren Thompson, Rhae Jackie Kander, Maxwell Jordan**

**Punk/Goth: Ryanna Joan Chadwick**

**Intellectuals: Jayde Alexis Wattson**

**Pretty People: Megan Abrielle Minard**

**Jocks: Ethan Eric Eaden**

**Cheerleaders: Michelle Renee Valentino **

* * *

><p>Oh, summer's over. Everyone's sad that school's starting. Well, <em>almost<em> everyone.

"C'mon guys!" Dez yelled. "Maybe this year we'll get a new penguin transfer student!" Oh, Dez. Ever since 5th grade when he found out the wonder of exotic animals, he's been crazier.

"Dez, you bozo," Trish said, "a penguin can_not_ be a transfer student because a) They can't speak, and b) They can't be a student!" Then she slapped his chest.

"Ow!" Dez exclaimed. "I have a sensitive chest!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trish said sarcastically. Then she slapped his stomach.

"Okay, that's better," Dez said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Austin and Ally?" I asked.

"Oh, I think Ally's helping her dad out early at the store, and Austin probably slept in," Trish said.

"Speak of the devil," I said, and Austin ran in.

"Am I late for school?" he asked. "I thought it was the weekend, so I almost slept in late until Ally texted me asking me to pick her up from work."

"Why would Ally ask _you_ to pick her up from work knowing that you sleep in?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she wa-" Austin started, but his phone rang. "Uh-oh, it's Ally." He nervously hit, "Answer," and we could hear Ally screaming at Austin.

"_Where are you? I texted you to pick me up a half an hour ago! School starts in 5 minutes, and I'm going to be late!"_ I heard Ally screech.

"Sorry, I woke up late," Austin said feebly.

"_Well, now I am forced to _walk_ to school, and-OH!-I stepped in a mud puddle ruining my favorite pair of shoes!" _Ally said. "_Austin, you are going to pay!"_

"What are you going to do to me?" Austin asked. Then we couldn't hear Ally's reply because she said it in a normal tone.

"Oh, that's better," he said.

"Dude, what is Ally going to do to you?" Dez asked. "Buy you a penguin? Cuz if she does, can I be its godfather?"

"No, she's making me pay for the shoes," Austin said.

"AWW!" Dez said. "But I wanted a penguin! Can I talk to Ally?"

"Fine, here," Austin said, giving him the phone.

"Ally, why didn't you give Austin a penguin! I WANT ONE!" Dez said over the phone. After a few seconds, he said, "In my pool, duh!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Trish asked me, "How can you be friends with him?"

"I don't know," I replied. "When I was younger, he was more normal than now, I guess."

"Well, when did that go away?" she asked.

"About 5th grade when he knew about exotic animals," I replied. Then we both laughed for no apparent reason.

As we were walking down the hall, me and Trish laughing while Dez and Austin were arguing about who talks to Ally, I ran into this girl with long, golden blond hair, and, in the process, I spilled her coffee over her outfit.

She screamed. "Look what you did!" she exclaimed. "This dress was priceless! It costs a fortune to you commoners!"

"Excuse me?" Trish said. "Who do you think you are telling off my friend for an accident that happened?"

"I'm Kate Solfox, surely you've heard of my daddy?" she replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Austin said. "Your father is Jamison Solfox, the person who will get you anywhere in the music business!"

"Yes, that's right," Kate said with a smirk. "And who are you?" She started walking around him, as if checking him out. While checking him out, she had a flirty smile on her face.

Suddenly, Ally came running in. "Austin!" she yelled while holding her shoes in her hands. "Austin!"

"Ally!" he said unsurely.

"Okay, I found out that these shoes cost about 50 dollars, so that's how much you owe me," she said.

"FIFTY DOLLARS!" Austin exclaimed. "That much money for that pair of shoes?"

Kate started laughing. "You think _that's _a lot of money?" She dug around in her purse. "Here's fifty dollars." She held out a 50 dollar bill.

"Thanks," Ally said trying to reach for it.

"But, you must tell me who you are before I give this to you."

"Okay, I'm Ally Dawson. I write all of Austin's songs," Ally replied.

"Wait, _you're _Austin Moon?" Kate asked.

"Yep," Austin replied.

"And you're hanging out with _these_ people?" she said pointing at us. That got me angry.

"What do you mean, 'these'?" I said, building up my anger. "We're Austin's friends!"

"Well, can I be one of his friends?" she asked.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "You thought he was a, 'commoner,' until we said that he was Austin Moon. You only wanna be friends with him because he's famous!"

Kate laughed. "Sweetie, I've already got the famous part down. I want to be friends with him because of his looks." Austin smirked a little.

"That's no way to be friends with a person!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Dez said, backing me up. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Just stay out of this, Dez," Trish said.

"Oh, does someone have a wittle cwush on Awstwin?" Kate mocked.

"NO!" I exclaimed. I really didn't.

"Well, then, Austin shouldn't be hanging around Mud Shoes, Anger Management Problem, Freaky Ginger, and Shorty," she said. Okay, so, to get this straight, Mud Shoes is Ally, Anger Management Problem is me, Freaky Ginger is Dez, and Shorty is Trish.

"You can't call my friends that," Austin said. "If you're going to mess with my friends, you'll have to mess with me, too."

"Thanks, buddy," Dez said.

"Well, I've got a mani-pedi at 8:30, so I don't wanna be late," Kate said. "Ta ta."

"Wait, you're skipping class?" Ally asked.

"Well, duh," she replied. "I've gotta go home and change, and then go get my nails done. I have to be _perfect _for school tomorrow. Ta ta again,"

"Who else thinks she's horrible?" I said between gritted teeth, my arms crossed. Everyone raised their hands. "And who thinks she's gonna be a newborn mean?" Again, everyone raised their hands. To get this straight, a mean at our school is someone who's mean. Everyone at Miami High knows that term. The only people who don't use the term, "mean," are the means themselves.

The main mean out there last year was Mike Steinberg. Last year, when we were freshmen, he was a junior. Now, he's a senior, which makes him more popular and more mean. You may be asking, "How would that make him more mean?" Well, here's the answer. When you're a senior at Miami High, you think that since you're the highest grade out there, you get to boss people around, especially freshmen and sophomores. It is totally unfair.

Just then, the warning bell rang, signaling us to go to class. Since it was the first day of school, they let us arrange our lockers for about 10 minutes, then go to class. I headed off to my locker, which, unfortunately, is far away from all of my friends.

As I walked to my locker, I accidentally ran into a girl with brown hair and glasses. In the process, she dropped all of the books she was holding.

"I am _so _sorry," I said. The girl waved her hand, as if to say, "It's fine." We started to pick up all of her books, and I asked her, "Do you want me to help you put these books in your locker?" The girl nodded. "What number is it?"

"145," I heard her mumble.

"Okay," I replied. "I'm Lily Lacour. What's your name?"

"Piper Toilestein," she mumbled again.

"Cool name," I replied, and she pushed her glasses up her nose. We walked to her locker, and I dropped off her books in front of it.

"Well, here we are," I said. "I have to go put up my books, so if you need any help again, just put a note or something in Locker 220." Piper waved goodbye, and I walked to my locker.

When I got to my locker, I opened my binder where I put my schedule. Apparently, I had Literature first. Good, my favorite subject. I know what you must be thinking, "Why does she like Literature? Is she weird or something?" Well, no, I'm not. I only like this because I would always read when I was younger to occupy my time. I also like Grammar ever since I wanted to become a writer. I wanted to become a writer around 4th grade when I started reading _Harry Potter_. I absolutely _love_ Harry Potter, and the writing inspired me to become a writer. I love everything about Harry Potter, especially that it's set in Britain, and I can relate to that. Well, enough about my obsession with Harry Potter, let's get on to the story.

So, as I put my stuff up, my locker neighbor, a girl with brown hair and light brown highlights. Accidentally, her locker door covered my locker, so I politely pushed it back a little bit. After that happened a few times, she said, "I'm sorry, is my locker covering yours?"

"No . . . well, yeah, but it's fine," I replied. "But some lockers have bad hinges, so that happens sometimes. It happened to me last year, but it's fine."

The girl laughed. "Hi, I'm Rhae Kander. I think I remember you from last year. Were you in Mr. Harris's homeroom?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I remember you! You were the girl that Trish called the Black Hole because you talked so much that you sucked everyone into talking!"

"Well, I guess," Rhae replied. "Teachers kept telling me to move all last year, and I was just talking."

"Well, you'd better be more careful this year," I said. "What do you have first?" I grabbed the books I needed for Literature and closed my locker.

"Literature," she replied.

"Same," I said. "Let's go together."

As we walked into the class, Dez saved a spot for me next to him. I smiled and blushed.

"Is that your crush?" Rhae asked in slight disgust.

"No," I said, denying it. "And why did you sound disgusted?"

"Well, no offense, but he's kinda spazzy," Rhae replied.

"He wasn't so spazzy when I first met him," I replied, feeling my face heat up, so I looked at my blue Converse.

"Well, whatever makes sense to you," she said. "I'll go sit next to my friends." So, she walked away.

I smiled as I sat down next to Dez. "So, how was setting up your locker?" I asked.

"Good, I hung up all my posters of penguins, giraffes, and kangaroos," he replied. I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied. He shrugged, and we looked at the front of the class, ready for class to start.

Little did I know that the good first day of school would turn into the worst school year of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for my late update, but I had schoolwork, and when I finally started to update, the Wi-Fi crashed! Can you believe that? But, now, here's the chapter.**

**Well, thanks for the reviews everybody! You guys are great!**

**Til next time,**

**~WATT**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic Boom Madness

Chapter 3: Sonic Boom Madness

**A/N: I'm **_**sooooo**_** sorry. I know, it's been a month since I last updated, but I had writer's block. CURSE YOU! But, on the bright side, I saw the Hunger Games at midnight! Woo! Josh Hutcherson is ADORABLE in the movie! TEAM PEETA! Sorry, I never liked Gale, and I just realized today that he had the name of a girl! Lol! Yeah, I never liked Gale. Sorry to all you Gale fans. **

**Yeah, now onto the subject of my story: Yeah, I hate writer's block, but now I got it. This chapter might be a little short because one reviewer, Shadows and Chocolate, inspired me to think of what to write. **

* * *

><p>School was <em>so <em>boring today. I know, I know, I'm supposed to tell you about the rest of the day, but you wouldn't be interested. So, in a nutshell, this is it. I had classes, almost fell asleep in 2 of them, sat with Rhae and Piper at lunch along with my usual group, and then I _actually_ fell asleep in last period.

When school ended, I walked to Sonic Boom with Dez, Austin, Ally, and Trish. Dez and Austin stopped at the smoothie store to get smoothies. When they walked into Sonic Boom, Ally automatically said, "Drink the smoothies outside, _then_ come in."

"Ally, come on," Austin said. "Loosen up and have some fun."

"Fine, you can drink the smoothies in here," Ally said, giving in. "If you drop a _single_ drop anywhere here, I will personally kick you out!"

We heard something drop from behind us. "Oops," Dez said, his smoothie on the floor. Ally looked like smoke was about to come from her mouth.

"Get. Out," she said between gritted teeth.

"What if I bargained with a camel?" Dez said.

"No, I don't like camels or any kind of exotic animals," Ally said.

"Why not?" Dez asked in that cute little boy voice I love.

"Because you can't get them trained, so they'll poop on the floor," Ally replied.

"Hey, I _swear_ that time it was Trish Poop," Dez said, looking at Trish.

"I swear I will knock you down to my height, so I can punch you properly," Trish threatened, holding up a fist.

"Sorry," Dez said, backing away from Trish slowly.

"Um, hello? Anyone here?" a boy said, entering Sonic Boom.

"Sorry," Ally said. "Dez, clean up the smoothie."

"Hi, do you have any songbooks?" he asked. He had sleek, messy, black hair that was the length of his forehead. He was kind of cute, but (maybe) not as cute as Dez.

"Yes, it's over here," Ally said, walking over to their songbook display. "Which one would you like?"

He looked at every one on display. "Do you have any that's all black?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the back," Ally said. "I'll be right back." Ally walked to the back of the store.

"Hi," I said to the boy. "I think I've seen you around school. I'm Lily Lacour. What's your name?"

"Jett Eve," he replied.

I smiled at him. "Weren't you in Mr. Harris's homeroom last year?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"So was I," I said.

"Cool," he replied.

Just then, Ally came back with a complete black songbook. "Here you go," she said to Jett.

"Thanks," he replied. "How much is it?"

"$5.97," Ally said at the cash register. Jett paid her, and Ally gave him back some change.

"So, you like writing songs?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to play piano," Jett replied.

"Well, I know how to play," I replied with a smile. "I could teach you, and I would _love_ to hear your songs."

From behind us, Dez and Austin came back with a towel to clean up the smoothie.

"No way," Jett said. "That's Austin Moon."

"Yeah," Austin replied with a cheeky smirk. "Do you want an autograph?"

"No, I'm good," Jett replied. "I don't like your music, but I know that you became a celebrity after a song that you posted online. That's like a one-in-a-lifetime chance."

"Oh," Austin said, looking downcast. "Well, thanks for . . . hearing of me."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," Jett replied. Then he said to me, "Well, Lily, I guess I'll see you around school. Should I meet you here tomorrow?"

"Sure, Ally wouldn't mind that I'm using her piano upstairs in the practice room," I replied. Then I thought for a moment. "Well, it's called the _practice_ room, so I guess we could _practice _there." Then we both laughed.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I replied, waving good-bye.

When he left, Ally asked, "What about you using the practice room?"

"Well, Jett, the guy with the songbook that just came in, wanted to learn how to play piano, so he could play his songs, and I told him that I could teach him, and we could use the practice room," I explained.

"Well, it's okay, but you should've asked me first," Ally said.

"Thanks, Alls," I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Oh look, more customers." Two people, a boy and a girl, walked in together, hand in hand. The guy had short, gelled, dark brown hair, and the girl had jet black hair that looked almost purple with feather extensions in it. They looked familiar.

"Hey, you guys look familiar," Trish said. "Do you go to Miami High?"

"Yeah," the girl replied. "I'm Camille Hayden, and that's Jacob Anderson. We're both seniors."

"Oh yeah," Dez said. "Aren't you the ones that got voted, 'Cutest Couple,' in last year's yearbook?"

"Yep, that's us," Jacob said.

"Wow, out of _all_ the couples at Miami High, which is only four," Austin said, "you got voted, 'Cutest Couple,'"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Camille said sarcastically. "Now can we just get what we came here for?"

"Oh sure," Ally said. "Sorry if I'm slightly off track today. Ever since those three came into my life, I've been a _little_ bit disorganized." When she said, "those three," she pointed to me, Dez, and Austin.

"Oh, it's fine," Jacob said. "Um, do you have any guitars?"

"Yeah, they're right here," Ally said, pointing to the guitar display.

"Woah, this is so cool," Jacob said, picking up a blood red electric guitar. "I'll take this one."

"Are you sure?" Camille asked him. "There are plenty of others."

"No, I want _this one_, Cam," he replied.

"Fine, do _whatever_ you want," she replied.

"How much?" Jacob asked Ally.

"About $450," she said.

"Do you take credit cards?" he asked.

"Yeah, just swipe here," Ally replied.

While they were buying the guitar, Dez and I were talking.

"So, who was that you were talking to?" Dez asked me.

"Who, Jett?" I asked. Dez nodded. "Oh, he's someone from my homeroom last year. He wants me to help him play the piano, so he can play his songs."

"Oh, that's cool," Dez said, although his voice sounded downcast.

"Well, look at the time. It's 4:45. I'd better be going home before my mom has a panic attack," I said. I said my goodbyes to everyone at Sonic Boom and started walking home. As I was walking, I thought about how Dez said, "Oh, that's cool." It sounded as if he was . . . _jealous. _But that can't be. Dez is never one to get jealous. Is he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh! Dez is jealous of Jett! What do you think? On a rate of 1-10. 1 being suckish, and 10 being beyond amazing! Tell me what you think. It might be a while before I update because of school and such, so yeah. READ ON, PEEPS!**

**Review!  
>~WATT<strong>


End file.
